The present invention relates to technology for providing advertisement information corresponding to an imaging object.
In the abovementioned technical field, Patent Document 1 reveals technology for searching for and reporting, on the basis of features in a captured image of a product, the position of a shop which sells the product.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2003-122757